


Sanjis Tagebuch

by tojund_for_us



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro sieht stur aus dem Fenster und antwortet: „Das werde ich DIR bestimmt nicht erzählen. Das geht dich nichts an.“ Hä? Er hat mein Tagebuch als emotionale Lektüre missbraucht und will mir etwas von Schutz der Privatsphäre erzählen? Ich glaub so langsam, dass meine Theorie mit dem Seestern doch seine gewisse Wahrheit besitzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanjis Tagebuch

Ich stehe in der Küche, eigentlich wie jeden Tag. Heute schneide ich mal keinen Fisch, keine Karotten und keine Kartoffeln. Ich bereite auch nichts für meine beiden hübschen Ladies zu. UND bin auch nicht am Aufräumen, Wischen und Sortieren. Ich bin also in der Küche, sitze am Küchentisch und starre auf die leere Seite vor mir. 

Hallo Tagebuch

Das ist das einzige was da steht, mehr hab ich nicht auf die Reihe gebracht, aber wo soll ich auch heute bloß wieder anfangen? Bei den Umänderungen der Rezepte, bei den guten Bemerkungen, die Nami über mich gemacht hat, bei Ruffy, der heute mal ausnahmsweise gemacht hat, was ich ihm gesagt habe oder einfach bei der Tatsache, dass mit unserem grummeligen versoffenen verpennten und Orientierungsinn-amputierten ersten Mann was nicht stimmt? Ich seufze, klatsche das Buch in höchster Lautstärke zu und vergrabe es tief hinter den Bier- und Weinflaschen. Dann verlasse ich die Küche, um rauchen zu gehen und um mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Kaum glüht meine Zigarette, fällt mir auf, dass mich meine automatisch laufenden Beine vor ein Hindernis getragen haben. Ich stelle mich an die Reling, in aller Ruhe und nehme nochmals einen Zug Rauch. „Hey, Graskopf. Sag mal, bist du eigentlich mit einem Seestern verwandt?“, frage ich so beiläufig in dem besten Plauderton den ich gerade aufbringen kann. Zoro neben mir streckt seine Füße etwas weiter aus und rutscht etwas weiter hinunter, sodass er fast vollständig auf Sunnys Rasenfläche liegt. „Öhm, nein? Wieso fragst du überhaupt?! Hoffst du, weil du mal einen geschwängert hast, dass du mir jetzt gleich sagen kannst `Ich bin dein Vater´, oder was?!“ Ich huste eine Rauchwolke aus. „Nee, nee. Hab mich bloß gewundert. Mit deinem nicht vorhandenen IQ musst du nämlich deren Rasse angehören, weil die sind so ziemlich die einzigen im Wasser lebenden Säugetiere ohne Gehirn, also, deine Familie!“ Damit drücke ich meine Zigarette aus und laufe langsam stirnrunzelnd davon. Seltsam, dass dieser Idiot so gut wie gar keine Reaktion zeigt zu meinem letzten Kommentar. Und so geht das jetzt schon die ganze Woche. Und eigentlich schon die Woche davor und eigentlich schon die Woche vor der Woche und eigentlich schon seit fast einem Monat. Um ehrlich zu sein, es würde mich nicht interessieren, wenn er nicht aufgehört hätte zum Essen in die Küche zu kommen wie jeder andere (mehr oder weniger) normale Mensch auf diesem Schiff auch. Er lässt sich dort überhaupt nicht mehr blicken, noch nicht einmal, als ich AUSVERSEHEN (Es war NICHT ausversehen) sagte, ich hätte auf der letzen Insel das beste Bier dieser See gekauft. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich in letzter Zeit sehr darauf achte, was er tut. Überhaupt nicht. Ich… finde es bloß seltsam, dass ihn nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, mehr in die Küche lockt.

Vor diesem Monat hatten wir sogar einen inoffiziellen, nicht wörtlich erwähnten Friedensvertrag geschlossen, den wir mit unserem zwischenmenschlichen Verständnis und einem einzigen angedeuteten freundlichen Kommentar unterschrieben hatten, weil Nami uns darum gebeten hatte, freundlicher miteinander umzugehen. Immerhin, so hatte sie gemeint, solle Advent in Friede und freudiger Erwartung ablaufen. Das war ja auch so weit in Ordnung, weder Zoro noch ich hatten ein Problem damit und wir begannen uns sogar so gut zu verstehen, dass dieser Graskopf mehrere Stunden einfach bei mir in der Küche saß und mich beim Kochen der Weihnachtsgans nicht ein einziges Mal störte. Er holte mir sogar den Wein für die Sauce ohne daraus zu trinken! Aber dann muss irgendwas schief gelaufen sein und er hat angefangen mich und meinen Lebensraum- also die Küche- zu meiden. Er will nicht mehr mit mir streiten, geht mir aus dem Weg und ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wie ich einen Streit mit ihm anfangen soll, wenn er mir nicht mehr als eine Antwort pro ( dadurch kurzes) Gespräch gibt! Seufzend stoße ich die Küchentür auf, laufe zum Weinschrank und krame darin nach meinem Tagebuch. Also zuerst Zoro. Um genau zu sein ist es langweilig so ohne ihn. Ich mein, mit wem soll ich mich denn dann noch messen? Ich will wieder meinen alten Zoro zurück. Der, der mir immer den Mund verbieten wollte, der mir immer Kontra gegeben hat und der sich nie scheute seine Schwerter gegen mich zu erheben. Aber jetzt? Ich weiß nicht mehr recht was ich will. Auf jeden Fall Zoro, anders als er gerade da draußen auf dem Gras in der Hitze liegt. In der Hitze, obwohl es Januar ist, aber das liegt wohl daran, dass wir tatsächlich wieder einer Sommerinsel näherkommen müssten, so wir Nami schon voraus gesagt hatte. Und so setze ich mich und beginne zu schreiben. Alles, was ich mir von Zoro wünsche und erhoffe, alles, was ich nie bekommen werde, weil dieser Vollidiot das bisschen Uns, das wir hatten, mit seinem Rückzug vor mir zerstört. Was hat er eigentlich? Mein Tagebuch antwortet mir, wie zu erwarten, nicht. Zwei Seiten sind nun schon vollgeschrieben. Mist, ich sollte noch etwas über die anderen schreiben und die Rezepte hab ich völlig vergessen! Als ich auf die Uhr schaue wird mir plötzlich schwindelig. Ich hab Namis und Robins Getränke des Tages vergessen zu bringen! Sofort beginnen meine Hände zu zittern und ich kritzle einen letzten Satz in mein Tagebuch, bevor ich nach draußen renne, um eine weitere Zigarette zu rauchen. Was das Rauchen angeht habe ich inzwischen ein zu hohes Maß erreicht, das weiß ich selbst, aber momentan ist es die einzige Ausrede, die mir einfällt, um regelmäßig neben Zoro an der Reling stehen zu bleiben. Fast automatisch tragen mich meine Beine an die Stelle neben dem schon wieder schlafenden Graskopf. Ich muss ihn irgendwie zur Rede stellen, aber mir fällt einfach nicht ein wie, als ich an meiner Zigarette ziehe und dem Rauch nachsehe. Ich muss ihn irgendwo erwischen, wo wir allein sind und zwar für mindestens eine halbe Stunde, am besten den ganzen Tag. So langsam mach ich mir nämlich echt Sorgen um ihn seit ich nicht mehr weiß von was er sich ernährt, wie viel er isst und vor allem, ob er überhaupt etwas isst. Ich werfe einen kurzen prüfenden Blick seitlich an mir hinunter auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur eine Illusion ist oder ob er tatsächlich minimal schlanker ist als davor. Plötzlich fange ich an zu grinsen, drücke meine Zigarette aus und renne in Richtung meines Reiches davon, um Namis und Robins Getränk zuzubereiten.  
Zehn Minuten später tanze ich Herzen versprühend und mit einem Tablett in der Hand wieder heraus und in Richtung Mädchenschlafräume wieder davon. „Nami, Schatzilein! Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, dass dein kleines Erfrischungsgetränk gerade an so einem heißen Tag sooo verspätet kommt! Schande über mein Haupt, ich flehe dich um Verzeihung!“ Nami starrt mich einen Moment an, dann lächelt sie. „Ach, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin ja nicht am Verdursten!“, lacht sie und nimmt ihr Getränk entgegen, das ich ihr so elegant wie möglich überreiche. „Ich möchte dich nur ungern weiter von deiner Arbeit abhalten, aber du kennst meine unglaubliche Neugierde! Was für eine Insel zeichnest du denn gerade?“, frage ich sofort überbegeistert. „Das“, meint sie und schlürft vorsichtig an ihrem Glas. „Ist die letzte mehr oder weniger unbewohnte Insel, auf der wir waren.“ Ich versprühe noch etwas mehr Herzen und suche den Raum ab. Da ist es ja, endlich. „Nami, Schatzie, ist das die Liste mit den Nachtwachen? Oh, bist du intelligent, alles so zu koordinieren, dass alles gerecht verteilt ist!“, lobe ich sie sofort während ich den Plan absuche. Nami stellt sich neben mich und blickt ebenfalls auf die Liste. „Schau, das ist heute. Heute Abend ist Chopper in der ersten Schicht dran, die zweite verschläft er meistens. Deshalb teile ich ihn dafür nicht mehr ein. Falls du ihm etwas zu Essen warm machen willst, gib ihm keine Zuckerwatte, sonst bekommt er noch einen Zuckerschock und weckt damit das gesamte Schiff auf. Ich persönlich möchte ehrlich gesagt heute Nacht durch schlafen- und zwar ohne Störungen!“ Ich tanze etwas um sie herum und lache sie an. „Wird mir schon nicht passieren, glaub mir das! Ich muss mich beeilen, Robin, meine Süße soll auch noch ihre Erfrischung erhalten bevor der Tag vorbei ist!“ Mit einem „ Tschüüüüüsssss“ hüpfe ich aus dem Raum und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Teil eins gelungen, Teil zwei ist warten und Teil drei ist die Durchführung meines Vorhabens.

XXXX

Am nächsten Morgen stehe ich wie sonst auch immer in der Küche und bin gerade am Zubereiten des Frühstücks, als ausgerechnet ein gewisser Schwertmann in dieser Herrgottsfrühe herein getrampelt kommt und mit einem Mal wie vom Blitz getroffen stehenbleibt. Mit der Erkenntnis seines Problems plötzlich errötend beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe und zwinge mich, mich umzudrehen, um weiter auf Ruffys morgendliches Fleisch zu achten. „Hast du ein Problem?“, frage ich so beiläufig wie möglich, als stünde ich nicht mit nur der Unterhose und der Kochschürze bekleidet in Sunnys Küche. So viel zum Thema peinliche Situation, aber immerhin hatte ich eine wahre Erklärung dafür, falls jemand fragen sollte. Ich hatte nämlich heute Morgen verschlafen und dann keine Zeit gehabt mich nach dem Duschen ordentlich anzuziehen und um den wohlgeordneten Zeitplan nicht zu verschieben hatte ich mich nun mal nicht angezogen, sondern war sofort in die Küche gerannt. Ich werfe Zoro einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, nur um zu sehen, wie dieser knallrot und irgendetwas Unverständliches stotternd und rückwärts laufend die Küche verlässt. Schließlich schließt er vorsichtig die Tür und ich starre sie für einen Augenblick lang an. Woher zur Hölle hätte ich auch wissen können, dass dieser Idiot ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen herein latscht?! Warum ist der überhaupt schon wach? Es ist verdammt noch mal 4 Uhr morgens! Da habe nur ich wach zu sein! Aber um ehrlich zu sein bin ich nicht wirklich wütend, nein, ich bin besorgt. Hat er denn etwa nicht geschlafen? Soweit ich weiß, hat er auf jeden Fall schon länger nichts mehr gegessen. Und mich so zu sehen, das wäre doch ein toller Grund zur Neckerei gewesen. Das Motto, wie pervers ich sei, fand er doch bisher so spannend und diskussionswürdig!

Das Frühstück verläuft ganz normal, eigentlich. EIGENTLICH. Eigentlich ist vieles, eigentlich ist 88 und doch ist es in letzter Zeit das wichtigste Wort meines Lebens geworden. In meinem Tagebuch habe ich schon ein Gedicht und ein Rezept dazu verfasst, als Lob, dass dieses unauffällige Wort existiert. Nur einen Heiratsantrag hab ich noch nicht geschrieben. Das kommt aber noch, da bin ich mir sicher, so gut, wie wir beide uns verstehen.  
Das Erste, was mir auffällt, ist, dass Zoro mal wieder nicht da ist und nach einer Weile bemerke ich, wie Robin mich durchgehend anstarrt, als hätte ich ein Verbrechen begangen, dass man nicht wieder gut machen könnte. „Robin, Allerliebste, ist das Essen nicht zu deiner Genüge oder kann ich sonst etwas für eins deiner so kostbaren Lächeln tun?“, frage ich sofort, als ich bei ihr in einer sirrenden Drehung ankomme. Sie schaut mich auf unangenehm forschende Art an, dann blickt sie auf Zoros leeren Stuhl und meint leise: „Vielleicht solltest du mehr darauf achten, dass das Essen an Bord gerechter verteilt wird. Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass jemand von uns vom Fleisch fällt, oder?“ Damit steht sie vom Tisch auf, nimmt ihre Tasse mit, wünscht allen ein fröhliches Weiteressen und verlässt das Frühstück nicht, ohne einen letzten mahnenden Blick in meine Richtung zu werfen. Auf einmal fühle ich mich schuldig und mir wird schlecht. Wie hätte ich das nur außer Acht lassen können? Ich habe mich viel zu sehr darauf konzentriert Zoro in die Küche zu locken, dass ich völlig vergessen habe, dass er wahrscheinlich seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte! Und eigentlich schon seit Wochen und eigentlich schon fast den gesamten Monat. Sein letztes Essen müsste das Weihnachtsessen gewesen sein! Bestürzt starre ich vor mich hin und wache erst wieder auf, als eine Faust in meinem Gesicht landet. „Verdammt, Sanji, hör auf Robin so nach zu starren! Das ist echt krass!“, brüllt Nami in mein Ohr, dass es nachklingt, aber meine Augen verwandeln sich nicht in Herzen und ich beachte sie auch nicht weiter, sondern beginne in fahrigen Bewegungen, etwas von dem Essen in mein kleines Körbchen für die Nachtwache zu packen, während ich die fragenden und besorgten Blicke der anderen auf mir spüre. Mit dem Körbchen in der Hand renne ich aus der Küche und bleib draußen sofort stehen. Wo ist Zoro gerade überhaupt? Egal, ich renne durch das ganze Schiff und rufe nach ihm, bekomme jedoch keine Antwort, falle nicht über seine immer weit von sich gestreckten Beine und finde ihn auch sonst nicht. Schließlich gebe ich mich geschlagen und laufe seufzend mit einem schweren Schuldgefühl im Magen wieder zurück nach oben. Plötzlich bleibe ich stehen und lausche. Ist das Zoro, der da singt? Was ist los? Langsam folge ich der Melodie und komme vor dem Badezimmer zum Stehen. Er duscht. Er duscht und singt. Seit wann zur Hölle singt er während dem Duschen? Seit wann kann er überhaupt singen?! Ich versuche mich zurückzuerinnern und mir fällt auf, dass er bisher noch nie in meiner Gegenwart gesungen hat, also war ich davon ausgegangen, dass er es nicht könne. Offensichtlich liege ich falsch, weil das, was ich höre, eine wunderschöne Baritonstimme ist, die ein mir unbekanntes Lied über den Tod und unsterbliche Liebe singt. Zoro ist doch nicht etwa verliebt, oder? Langsam schleiche ich von der Tür weg, hoffentlich hat er mich nicht bemerkt, denn das wäre nur zu peinlich. Nach ein paar Schritten drehe ich mich um und renne so schnell mich meine Beine tragen wieder in die Küche, in welcher nur noch Ruffy sitzt und die restlichen Stückchen an Essbarem in seinen gefräßigen Mund stopft. „Wmmnglo?“, prustet er aus seinem übervollen Mund und sieht mich dabei fragend an, als hätte ich ihn jetzt verstanden und könnte ihm eine Antwort geben. Ich rate drauf los und antworte ihm mit:“ Nix. Hab bloß überlegt, ob ich Zoro heute Abend für die Nachtwache was richten soll.“ Damit packe ich mein Körbchen zur Seite und schiebe meinen widerwilligen Käpt´n zur Türe hinaus, dessen Proteste durch seinen noch immer überquellenden Munde auf ein Minimum von lauten kehligen Geräuschen beschränkt werden. Doch kurz bevor ich die Tür vor seiner Nase schließen kann, schiebt er seinen Fuß dazwischen und schluckt alles in seinem Mund Vorhandene in einem Mal herunter, dann schaut er mich ernst an. Ok, Scheiße. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. KEIN gutes Zeichen. „Zoro“, meint er und sieht mich direkt an. „Kümmer dich um ihn.“ Ich schlucke. Sogar ER hat das mitbekommen?! „Ja, das mach ich schon. Aber was kann ich schon tun, wenn er mein Essen nicht will?“, frage ich zurück, dann schließe ich die Tür, nachdem Ruffy seinen Fuß herausgezogen hatte. Scheiße, verdammt.

Es ist so weit. Ich schaue nochmals in den Korb, atme zur Beruhigung nochmals tief durch, dann verlasse ich mit meinem Körbchen die Küche und schaue zum Krähennest auf. Oben wird Zoro sitzen und auf sein Essen warten. Ich schlucke hart, dann beginne ich langsam die Leiter hinaufzuklettern. Vorsichtig drücke ich die Falltür auf und möchte gerade hineinkrabbeln, als ich am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert werde. Bevor ich mich überhaupt zur Wehr setzen kann, kommt schon Wados Klinge zitternd und viel zu nah an meinem Hals zum Stehen. „Äh, Zoro?“, frage ich vorsichtig und bekomme für einen Moment keine Antwort, was mir beträchtlich Sorgen macht, aber die Frage, die mir jetzt aus dem Dunkeln in drohendem Tonfall gestellt wird, trifft mich völlig überraschend und unerwartet. „Was fühlst du für mich? Bist du in mich verliebt?“ Das letzte Wort wird mir entgegen gespuckt, als wäre es die schwarze Pest oder Ebola oder so. Mir bleibt für einen Augenblick die Luft weg, als mein Gehirn für einen Moment auf Wiedersehen sagt. „Waaass? Warum-„ Ein nächster Schlag mit der Hand trifft mich und schleudert mich durch den Raum, aber ich kann mich diesmal noch rechtzeitig abfangen, bevor ich mit der dünnen Holzwand kollidiere und sie zerstöre. „Ja oder Nein!“, brüllt Zoro mir entgegen, als ich zum Gegenangriff aushole. „Wie kommst du denn überhaupt drauf?“, brülle ich zurück. Verdammt, ich hatte mich zu sehr darauf konzentriert, lauter zu schreien als er und jetzt hat er mich schon wieder am Kragen, nur um mich einen Moment erneut an die Wand zu pressen. „Weil das…“ Zoro brach mitten im Satz ab. „Weil das was?!“, frage ich harsch zurück. Zoro lässt mich los und entfernt sich ein Stück von mir. Ich nutze die Zeit, um mich nach meinem wichtigen Körbchen umzusehen. Es steht glücklicherweise wohlbehalten und unversehrt auf dem Boden neben der Falltür. „Weil… ich dein Tagebuch viel zu häufig auf dem Tisch hab liegen sehen.“ Ich muss beginnen zu husten und meine Augen weiten sich in Panik. Was!? Dieser Idiot, ausgerechnet er musste es lesen, es hätte ja nicht Nami oder Robin sein können! Gut, ich mein, es ist so oder so nicht in Ordnung, aber Hallo, sogar er sollte das wissen. Privatsphäre und so schickt einen Gruß! „Du“, fasse ich nochmals vorsichtig zusammen, dass ich mich ja nicht verhört haben könnte. „Du hast also mein Tagebuch gelesen“ Zoro dreht sich mit verschränkten Armen zu mir um und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend kann ich tatsächlich sein Gesicht erkennen. Sein Blick ist kaum zu deuten, doch ihm ist die Situation offensichtlich genauso peinlich und unangenehm wie mir. Na immerhin. Nach einer kurzen Weile des gegenseitigen Anstarrens meinte er schließlich knapp: „Ja, hab ich. Und ich hab immer mehr den Verdacht, dass ich dir mehr bedeute, als du je zugeben wirst.“ Ich starre ihn weiterhin an. Der Jäger wird der Gejagte. Soll ich wirklich fragen, will ich die Antwort wirklich wissen? Ich befeuchte meine Lippen und fahre mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Wie oft“, beginne ich langsam und bemerke sofort, dass Zoro mir gar nicht zuhören will, aber es trotzdem tut, aus welchem Grund auch immer. „Hast du mein Tagebuch gelesen? Oder eher, wie viele Einträge hast du gelesen?“ Zoro scheint sich unter dieser Frage zu winden, öffnet dann aber doch den Mund zu einer Antwort. „Mmmh… vielleicht… fünf Mal? Ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau.“ „Und was genau hast du gelesen?“ Wieder eine Weile peinlichen Schweigens. Ich merke plötzlich, dass keiner von uns beiden nicht auch nur im Geringsten versucht, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Es… stand immer in etwa das Gleiche da.“ „Präzisiere“ Zoro zögert einen Moment, dann dreht er sich um und schließt die Augen. „Irgendwie, so was wie… wie, dass du… mich wieder zurück willst. So was. In der Art.“ Zoro scheint etwas gerötete Wangen zu haben, aber ansonsten verhält er sich so gelassen und normal wie möglich. So normal Roronoa Zoro eben in einer Gefühls- und Privatsphärendiskussion nur sein könnte. „oh“, mache ich. Mein schlussendliches Fazit an jedem Ende meiner Tagebucheinträge lautet immer so in der Art. Hatte ich mich so missverständlich ausgedrückt? Aber es geht doch auch niemanden etwas an, was in meinem Tagebuch steht! Und wann hatte ich es bitteschön offen rumliegen lassen?! „Hör zu,… das ist nicht so wie du meinst.“ Verdammt, wieso muss ich das jetzt genau so ausdrücken? So einen Satz kann man doch niemandem ernsthaft abnehmen! „Ach, wie dann?“, fragt Zoro misstrauisch. Und er tut das auch nicht. Verdammt. Das war klar, aber wie sollte ich sonst meine Erklärung anfangen? Ich vermisse verdammt nochmal seine Herausforderungen und seine Freundschaft. „Ich …will, dass du aufhörst mir aus dem Weg zu gehen.“, beginne ich also nochmal. Frei heraus anfangen und nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden ist wohl das Beste. Hoffentlich wird er das verstehen. „Du versteckst dich die ganze Zeit vor mir seit Weihnachten und ich weiss nicht wieso! Was hab ich denn gemacht, dass du lieber verhungern willst als deinen Hintern ab und an mal in die Küche zu bewegen?“ Zoro sieht stur aus dem Fenster und antwortet: „Das werde ich DIR bestimmt nicht erzählen. Das geht dich nichts an.“ Hä? Er hat mein Tagebuch als emotionale Lektüre missbraucht und will mir etwas von Schutz der Privatsphäre erzählen? Ich glaub so langsam, dass meine Theorie mit dem Seestern doch seine gewisse Wahrheit besitzt. „Äh, und wieso nicht?“, frage ich scharf. Zoro schweigt mich wieder an. Ich möchte gerade eine gehässige Bemerkung fallen lassen als mich plötzlich das Gefühl überkommt, dass der Grund für Zoros Schweigen weitaus persönlicher ist als mein ursprüngliches Rezepttagebuch. Ich bewege mich vorsichtig näher, um schräg hinter ihm über seine Schulter ebenfalls hinaussehen zu können. „Ist… ist schon okay. Wenn´s dir zu persönlich ist, dann brauchst du mir nichts zu erzählen. Ich hab schon verstanden.“ Er nickt bloß, dann dreht er sich zu mir um und ich sehe mit etwas Schock, dass ihm still dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunterrollen. Der berüchtigte Piratenjäger-der inzwischen selber einer ist- Roronoa Zoro, der zukünftige König der Schwertmänner, weint direkt vor meinen Augen und versucht es noch nicht einmal zu verbergen. Ich weiss nicht, was los ist, aber urplötzlich gehe ich dem inneren Drang nach, ihn in meine Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten. Zoro erstarrt kurz, aber dann legt er vorsichtig seine Arme um mich. Ich streiche ihm sanft mit den Händen über den Rücken und langsam beruhigt er sich wieder. Als ich mich langsam von ihm entferne, sehe ich, dass sein Gesicht vollständig tränenverschmiert ist und ich zücke sofort mein immer frisch gebügeltes Taschentuch (das eigentlich bloß als Dekoration dient), um ihm damit die Tränen weg zu wischen. Zoro lächelt mich schwach, aber dankend an und mir klappt fast die Kinnlade nach unten. Zoro hatte in meiner Gegenwart noch nie so ehrlich gelächelt und schon gar nicht wegen mir. „Es ist bloß“, hebt Zoro noch etwas schniefend an und schaut wieder aus dem Fenster. „Das hat was mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun, daran bist du nicht schuld. Ich habe bisher immer alle Personen verloren, die mir wichtig waren und mir nahe standen. Auch die, die mich mehr mochten, als ich sie. Alle sind sie mir genommen worden, getötet worden oder an sowas wie Krankheit und Altersschwäche verstorben. Ich weiss, dass die Strohutpiraten stark sind, aber ich mache mir trotzdem ständig sorgen. Ich hab mich bisher nie wirklich an euren ganzen Festen beteiligt, wenn es mehr war als Bier trinken. Dann kam diese Weihnacht und ich hab zum ersten Mal einen deiner Tagebucheinträge gelesen. Die Wahrheit ist, ich… ich hab Angst um dich, ich will nicht, dass ich geliebt werde, weil ich fürchte, ich könnte dich und alle anderen dadurch verlieren, dass unsere Gegner solche Sachen mitbekommen. Deswegen trainiere ich auch so viel, deswegen will ich so stark werden, dass ich unbesiegbar würde, um alle schützen zu können, die ich liebe und die mir etwas bedeuten. Und die, für die ich etwas mehr als nur einen desorientierten Idioten darstelle.“ Ich starre Zoro völlig sprachlos an. Zuerst heult er mir meinen Anzug voll und jetzt gleich noch einen Aufsatz vom Thema Gefühlsduselei hintennach? Ich glaube, das ist etwas zu viel für mich, weil erwartet hatte ich es sicherlich nicht und vorbereitet war ich noch weniger. Oh. Ich nicke Zoro bloß stumm wie ein Fisch mit Dachschaden an und lege ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, als seine Augen schon wieder etwas wässrig wirken. Ehrlich gesagt fehlt mir momentan für alles die Sprache, doch nach einer Weile breche ich das ausnahmsweise gemütliche Schweigen, während wir beide aus dem Fenster starren. „Eine… Frage hätte ich noch. Das verstehe ich noch nicht ganz, warum hast du dich dann vor mir versteckt und bist mir immer ausgewichen?“ Zoro beginnt auf einmal leicht zu grinsen und meint neckisch: „Bist du so dumm oder tust du nur so? Ist doch klar, ich wollte dich auf Abstand halten, dass wir beide uns nicht besser kennenlernen können als wir es bis dahin getan haben. Die Streitereien mit dir hab ich gelassen, weil sie die Grundlage und Zweck unserer Beziehung waren. Außerdem bin ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen, dass du nicht ständig versuchst, mich in einen Streit zu verwickeln. Alles nur zu deinem Schutz.“ Ich nicke nur und sehe zu meinem Körbchen hinüber, welches teilnahmslos und ironischer weise völlig unbeschadet auf seinem Platz steht. „Hey, Zoro. Hungrig?“, frage ich grinsend, das Körbchen frech in der Hand haltend. Der Graskopf grinst mich ebenfalls an, schnappt mir meinen kostbaren Korb weg und lässt sich ganz ungeniert auf seinen Hintern fallen, um neugierig unter den Deckel zu langen. Das erste, das er herauszieht sind wie zu erwarten zwei Flaschen Bier. Er sieht mich kurz an, dann hält er mir eine hin. Ich ziehe erstaunt meine Augenbrauen hoch aber nehme dann dankend an. „Eigentlich waren die ausnahmsweise beide für dich.“, murmle ich während ich meine Flasche nach Zoros Lieblingsart mit den Zähnen öffne. Dieser macht sich unterdessen sofort an das inzwischen wohl kalte Fleisch, die gefühlsmäßig gefrorenen Beilagen sowie Gemüse und Brot. Er kaut bedächtig und lange, nimmt kleine Bissen und lässt das Bier fürs Erste unberührt. Ich lächle. Immerhin weiss er wie man sich verhalten muss, wenn man schon länger nichts mehr gegessen hat, damit man nicht gleich anfängt zu erbrechen.  
Wir saßen in gemütlichem Schweigen bis Zoro fertig war. Dann klettere ich wieder runter, um nun in der Küche die letzten Arbeiten zu verrichten. Ich zerre mein Tagebuch aus dem kleinen Versteck und beginne die Erlebnisse des Tages aufzulisten. Als ich damit fertig bin, lösche ich das Licht und verlasse die Küche. Draußen bleibe ich einen Moment auf dem Deck stehen, um die Sterne und das Licht, welches nun aus dem Krähennest fällt, zu betrachten. Unter Deck in meine Decke geknuddelt schlafe ich mit einem wohligen frohen warmen Gefühl ein.  
XXXX  
Ich fahre aus meinem Schlaf und meine Hand wandert sofort zu meinem Wecker. Kaum habe ich es geschafft durch meine blonden Haare darauf zu schauen, weiten sich meine Augen in Panik und ich falle in meiner Hektik aus dem Bett. Verdammt, nicht wieder wie gestern Morgen! Ich schwanke zur Dusche, lasse kurz das Wasser über mich rinnen, dann sprinte ich nun vollends wach in die Küche, wobei mir auffällt, dass ich- oh Wunder, ist mir ja noch nie passiert (gestern)- nur in meiner Unterhose über das Deck gerannt bin und meine ganzen Klamotten noch im Bad liegen. Ich zucke kurz zwischen Tür und Vorratsschrank hin und her, bis ich dann mit roten Wangen anfange, die Schürze umzubinden und mich um die ersten Tomaten und anderen Früchte zu kümmern. Die Erinnerung von gestern Morgen ist noch brandneu vor meinem inneren Auge, als ich plötzlich die Tür ins Schloss fallen höre und mir mein Herz sagt, es würde gerne einen Ausflug zu einem Stockwerk tiefer machen. Ein plötzliches Lachen, das ich doch gut zu kennen behaupte, lässt mich vor Scham hinter meiner Arbeitsplatte versinken. Zoro kommt lauthals lachend näher und lehnt sich über die Anrichte. „Du bist echt pervers! Du rennst wirklich jeden Morgen so rum, oder was?“ Ich schüttle abwehrend meinen heißen und wahrscheinlich hochroten Kopf, versuche mich wieder zu fassen und presse schließlich hervor: „Nein, tu ich nicht, aber wenn du mir helfen könntest, wärest du bitte so freundlich und würdest mir meine Klamotten aus dem Bad holen? Ich hab die da vergessen. Ich hab heute schon wieder verschlafen.“ Zoro hört glücklicherweise auf zu lachen und sieht mich von unten her an. Er scheint heute Morgen unfähig zu sein, ohne die Hilfe meiner etwas tiefer gelegenen Anrichte selbstständig stehen zu können. „Du solltest vielleicht früher ins Bett und gestern hat’s ja am Morgen auch gereicht. Ich sehe dein Problem der Zeit ehrlich gesagt nicht.“, entgegnet Zoro, doch dann richtet er sich zu voller Größe auf und ist innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden mit einem „Bin gleich wieder da!“ verschwunden. Ich seufze, stehe wieder normal hin, gehe weiter meiner Arbeit und meinem Leben nach und lasse meine Gedanken schweifen. Ich bin froh, dass das mit Zoro jetzt alles gut ist. Es ist schön ständig miteinander rumspaßen zu können, aber ich bin ehrlich gespannt, wie die anderen drauf reagieren werden, wenn wir beide uns genauso verhalten, wie gestern Abend und jetzt. Zoro reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er hereingerannt kommt und mir die Kleidung auf die Anrichte legt. Ich lache, als ich ihn mit hochrotem Kopf vor mir sehe. „Danke, Zoro!“, sage ich und schicke mich an, mich mitten in der Küche umzuziehen. „Ach, und da du grade da bist, kannst du dann bitte mal kurz das Tomatenschneiden übernehmen?“ Zoro nickt und macht sich mit den Messern an das lächerliche Werk, die Tomaten in seinem Drei-Schwerter-Style zu Matsche zu verarbeiten. Vor Lachen falle ich mit einer halb angezogenen Hose nach hinten über und Zoro kann mich gerade noch auffangen, bevor ich auf dem Boden aufpralle. Wir beide grinsen einander an. Es ist einfach so schön einander zu haben und gleichzeitig so bescheuert, dass wir uns so gut miteinander verstehen können, wenn wir bloß wollen. „Du bist zu dumm zum Stehen!“, lacht Zoro und ich entgegne: „Und du bist unfähig Tomaten zu zerschneiden. Da wird alles andere als Stückchen draus! Falls nachher jemand fragt, warum das Frühstück heute komisch ist, dann schieb ich alles auf dich!“ Zoro schlägt mir spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf. „Du Idiot, du hast mir gesagt, ich soll das machen, so leicht kannst du mir nichts anderes einreden.“ Unser Lachen verebbt langsam und wir starren einander grinsend an bis Zoro plötzlich an meinem Hosenbund zupft und meint: „Oder sollen wir dich erst mal richtig anziehen, dann kannst du besser aufpassen, dass ich nicht noch irgendwas anderes zerstöre?" Ich nicke. Hört sich logisch an. Also hilft Zoro mir auf, nimmt mein Hemd und versucht mich dort hinein zu stecken, während ich mit dem widerspenstigen Reißverschluss meiner Hose kämpfe. Nach etwas Verwirrung haben wir uns so geordnet, dass Zoro halb kniend die letzten Knöpfe meines Hemdes schließt, welche er davor erst dreimal falsch zu gemacht hatte. Währenddessen versuche ich ihm zu erklären, wie man eine Krawatte bindet, gebe es aber sehr schnell auf, weil ich merke, dass er allein mit den Hemdknöpfen überfordert ist. Schlussendlich lege ich mein Jackett auf einen der freien Stühle, kremple meine Ärmel hoch und beginne mit Zoro, das restliche Gemüse zu waschen und zu schneiden. Als das Essen endlich gerichtet ist und alle anderen langsam eintrudeln, hängen Zoro und ich schlapp, aber immer noch kichernd auf unseren Stühlen. Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Lachen so anstrengend sein kann, aber bisher hatte noch keiner eine Bemerkung über unser Verhalten fallen gelassen. Erst als sie anfangen zu essen kommt starkes Gemurmel auf und ich sehe wie Zoro gespannt von seinen Teller aufschaut. „Äh, sag mal, Sanji. Das Essen schmeckt heute irgendwie anders, hast du ein neues Gewürz ausprobiert?“, fragt Nami vorsichtig. Ich grinse kurz zu Zoro, der ebenfalls grinsend zurücknickt, dann wende ich mich wieder an Nami. „Nö.“, lache ich „Das war Zoro. Er hat Tomatensauce gemacht. Eigentlich wollte ich Würfel haben, aber sein Drei-Schwerter-Style hat mit meinen Messern und den Tomaten nicht so ganz geklappt.“ Jetzt schaltet sich auch Franky dazwischen. „Du, Sanji, Kumpel. Hab ich grade eine optische Täuschung oder ist dein Hemd irgendwie falsch geknöpft?“ Jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr halten und Zoro stimmt sehr bald in mein geprustetes Lachen ein. Die Mannschaft starrt uns an, als wüssten sie nicht genau, ob wir auf Drogen seien oder ob einfach durch andere Personen ersetzt wurden, die ein wenig seltsam drauf sind. Nachdem wir beide uns etwas gefangen hatten und es totenstill am Tisch ist, japst Zoro: „Da dran bin ich auch schuld! Hahaha! Ich bin nicht multitaskingfähig!“ Plötzlich fängt auch Robin an zu lächeln, was mich ungemein erfreut, während alle anderen sie ansehen, als wäre sie ebenfalls von einem anderen unbekannten Stern. Sie lächelt mich lobend an. „Ihr habt euch also wieder versöhnt.“, meint sie schließlich und der Rest der Mannschaft sieht aus, als würden sie so langsam auch etwas verstehen. Außer Ruffy natürlich, der die Zeit der Ablenkung genutzt hatte, Essen von den Tellern seiner Nachbarn und eigentlich vom gesamten Tisch zu stehlen. Er sieht mich und Zoro nun fragend an, aber kaum, dass er sieht, wie wir beide über einen von Zoros WITZEN lachen, ist alles verschwunden und er hockt zufrieden und strahlend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd auf seinem Stuhl.  
Bis zum Mittag hatte sich schließlich die gesamte Mannschaft daran gewöhnt, dass Zoro und ich sich grundlegend in unserer Beziehung geändert hatten und Robin meint, das Vertrauen zwischen uns könne nicht größer sein. Sie hat aber auch Recht. Den ganzen Tag trainieren wir zusammen, entweder Kampf oder Zoros Back- und Kochkünste und lachen über die dämlichsten Sachen die es nur gibt. Inzwischen ist es Abend und ich habe an jeden einen Drink seiner Wahl verteilt. Zoro hatte zwei Bier bestellt. Als ich mit ihm argumentieren will, dass zwei Bier nicht gleich ein Drink seien, wirft er die brillante Antwort ein, dass sein Drink dann nun mal zwei Bier enthalten solle. Schließlich gebe ich mich geschlagen und bringe ihm einen übergroßen Humpen mit dem Inhalt seiner zwei gewünschten Biere. Zoro nimmt es entgegen und packt mich am Handgelenk, bevor ich auch nur irgendetwas anderes tun kann und zieht er mich zur Reling, auf die er sich drauf hockt und auf den Platz daneben klopft. „Komm, setz dich, Sanji!“ Ich sehe ihn von der Seite her an. Er sollte doch eigentlich wissen, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit den Rest des Abendessens aufräumen muss! Zoro schaut mich an. Es ist als wüsste er, was ich denke! „Komm, setz dich. So einen schönen Sonnenuntergang wie heute hatten wir so gut wie noch nie und sowas willst du ungesehen an dir vorbeiziehen lassen?“, fragt er mich. Mir klappt die Kinnlade auf. „Seit wann interessierst du dich für so was wie einen Sonnenuntergang?“, frage ich zurück und Zoro lächelt sein ehrliches Lächeln. „Du hast mich ja noch nie danach gefragt!“ Stimmt, da hat er Recht. Das ist genauso wie mit dem Singen, wusste ich nicht, also hab ich es als nicht vorhanden oder nicht dazu befähigt abgehakt. Ich nehme meinen eigenen Drink, den mir Zoro selbst gemacht hatte und für seinen ersten mehr als nur Ok schmeckt und setze mich neben ihm auf die Reling. Zoro legt mir nach einer Weile einen Arm um die Schulter und ich lehne mich sanft gegen ihn, während langsam die gesamte Mannschaft in verschiedenen Abständen zueinander auf die Reling klettert und ebenfalls den heutigen Untergang einer blutroten Abendsonne mit rosa bis tiefviolettem Himmel als Kulisse anschaut.


End file.
